I want you and i need you
by hchillinbabe
Summary: Haley James and Brooke Scott have been best friends for ever, what will happen when Haley starts to fall for Brooke's older brother Nathan! Drama/Romance/Friendship! Naley COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan and Brooke are siblings but Nathan is two years older**

**Brooke and Haley are best friends and have been since they were both five year old. **

**Hey guys this is my first story I hope you like it. **

**I have gone through this again and wanted to improve on the grammar**

**Chapter 1**

**Haley's POV**

I'm scared and nerves because today is my first day at Tree Hill High, or THH as me and my friends like to call it. I don't know what people will think of me here. Would I be another nerd, cheerleader or loner? I liked it better at middle school because I didn't get labeled there. But this is high school I will just have to suck it up and live with it.

I open the glass doors entering the school for the first time without my parents here with me. The only other time I have been inside this school was when I came with my parents. The teacher's were showing me all my new different classrooms and they were taking me to have a look around the school at the time. I walk to my home room and I see my best friend Brooke.

"Tigger I missed you, when did you get back from your vacation?"

"Tutor Girl I missed you to and yesterday actually. I would have called you but Nate got pissed off at me on our vacation and threw my new cell phone in the pool. I swear my brother has got anger problems" she smiled

"What an asshole, if he wasn't your brother I would have to kill him" I smiled back

"Whatever, anyway enough about my asshole of a brother. Have you seen this guy Lucas? he's so hot I can't wait to get with that" she winked

"Tigger, not again I mean look what happened last year with Dylan. You was with him a week and you got bored with him" I let out a small chuckle while rolling my eyes

"He couldn't do it right"

"Ok ok, I do not need to hear this" I say in shock. Putting my hands against my ears playfully.

"Awe, is it too much for your virgin ears Tutor Girl?" she smirked

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin Brooke, we are not all friendly like you" I winked

"Shut Up" she laughed and slapped my arm playfully.

We continued talking about Brooke's Vacation and how different high school is going to be when the bell went for first period.

"Tigger I have gym now" I frowned

"I have social studies that's worse. Don't worry Haley you will do great" she smiled and hugged me

I walked up to the gym and changed into my new gym clothes. I walked on to the court where all the students were once I was ready.

"Ok listen up, today we are having a joined class with the juniors" Our new gym teacher shouted

At that moment a big group of students came into the gym. I guess these must be the juniors, Great just great. I frown, if I didn't think high school was bad enough now I have to share a class with a bunch of juniors. I was listening to my new gym teacher when I felt someone tap me on my arm. I turn around to see Cindy who I met in my homeroom this morning with Brooke.

"What's up?" I ask her

"There's Nathan Scott is he hot or what" she said pointing to Nathan who was with all the juniors

"That's Brooke's older brother" i say back

"So, haven't you just ever wanted a bit of him" she winks

"No, I really haven't one he's Brooke's brother, and two he's an ass" I say back

"Whatever, you say" she smirks and I frown.

**Nathan's POV**

In the middle of my basketball game with the boys in gym. I hear Tim shout me over.

"Nate-dog, how it is going my homie?" he smiles at me

"Tim you do know your white right" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Whatever, you seen that smoking hot freshman over there. What I wouldn't do to have some of that" he winks and points over to Haley

"Tim that's my sister's best friend Haley"

"So what she's hot. So you're telling me if she came up and started stripping for you. You wouldn't get a hard on" he smirks at me crudely

"Tim just shut up ok. One she's my sisters best friend and two she's fifteen years old Tim" I growl

"So what, What Tim wants, Tim gets" he licks his lips and looks over at Haley again

"Just play the game man" I say and throw the ball at his head.

He's such a dumbass. I don't even know why I put up with him sometimes. I glance over at Haley and really look at her for the first time. I mean yeah I'll admit she's hot, but she's also my sister's best friend and she's fifteen. So I put my thoughts out of my mind and finish playing the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the people who sent a review: D I really appreciate it anyway here is the second chapter to my story. I will need more reviews so if you guys want the third chapter fast please send a review thanks: D**

**Chapter 2**

**Nathan's POV**

"Tim, get over it ok!" Nathan growled

"I can't help it if she wants me" Tim winked eyeing the nearest blonde girl that walked past

"Tim, you're a dumbass the English teacher does not want you!" I laughed

"She so does. I mean she smiled at me, come on there's a sign" Tim smirked

"She also smiles at freshman. It doesn't mean she wants them, your such an idiot"

"Whatever speaking of hot chicks. How's that Haley doing? Does she need some Tim" he winks

"Tim will you shut up about Haley. I told you man she's fifteen and she's my sister's best friend. I swear if I hear you talk about her again. I'm going to scream" I shout

"You're just jealous because she wants some Tim"

"Tim shut up"

"Whatever"

**Haley's POV**

I was sitting through lunch with Brooke, Cindy and Peyton when I felt a piece of paper been thrown at the back of my head. I turn around and I see Tim Smith winking at me. That was not a nice sight at all I sigh and open the piece of paper.

_Want some Tim? ;)_

I start laughing so loud that Cindy looked at me like I was on drugs or something.

"What's so funny?" she asks

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Ok" she gives me a weird look and goes back to her food.

I open my bag and pull a piece of paper and pen out and write

_No Tim I don't want anything from you!_

Then I throw it at Tim's head and laugh. Two minutes later I feel another note been thrown at my head. Ok Tim is really pissing me off right now I open it and I found it was not from Tim

_Hey sorry about Tim he can be such dumbass! What did he ask you anyway? From Nate_

I get my pen out and reply back to Nathans note

_He was just asking if I wanted something from him lol_

I throw the note to Nathan, and carry on eating my lunch. Then the bell goes for next period.

"Tutor Girl, are you ok? you seem to be a bit spaced out" Brooke asks

"I'm fine really" I smile

"Ok anyway, I was wondering if your coming to that party on Friday? you know Tim Smiths"

"Tim Smith" I start laughing

"What's so funny?" Brooke asks

"He sent me a note at lunch. Asking if I wanted a bit of him" I laugh

"Welcome to Tim world" she replies and starts laughing.

"Anyway see you later tigger!" I say

"Bye tutor girl"

**Brooke's POV**

I was sat in math and I saw Lucas Roe. He's so hot, he's definitely on my to do list. I put on my flirty smile and walk over to him

"Hey i'm Brooke Scott" I smile

"Lucas Roe" he smiles back

"So Lucas what do you like to do for fun?" I wink and sit in the seat next to him

"Basketball really you?" he asks

"Cheerleading" I smile

"What are you doing after school anyway" he asks

"Nothing really why you interested?" I wink

"Definitely you need a ride home?" he asks

I was supposed to get a ride home with Nathan and Haley. But today just got more interesting. I'm sure they won't mind.

"Sure" I smile.

**Nathan's POV**

Where the hell is Brooke? It's the end of the school day and she's supposed to meet me here with Haley so we can go home. I see Haley walking up to me

"Hey Nathan, sorry but Brooke told me to tell you that she's got a ride home off someone else. But is it ok if you still give me a ride?" she smiles

"Yeah sure" I reply and we both get in the car

"So Tim Smith nice Haley" I wink at her

"Shut up, no not ever will I go out with Tim Smith" I laugh

"Well the guy never shuts up about you, but who can blame him!" I smile. Hold on a minute did I just flirt with Haley, no I didn't I'm properly just confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks blushing

"Nothing I just meant that your an attractive girl and it's Tim" I smile

"Thanks I guess" she smiles

"No problem" I smile back.

**Haley's POV**

Why doesn't Tim ever leave me alone? It's getting so annoying wherever I go he's there. He even came up to me asking if I was an angel. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

"Haley, Haley wait" I sigh and turn around to see none other than Tim Smith

"What?" I ask

"Well the Tim wants your number to give u call sometime" he asks

"Tim I really don't want to give you my number" I reply

"Oh don't worries I will get it off one of my homies"

"Ok bye Tim" I say and walk away

What a weird guy, I swear he needs to find a girlfriend if there's anyone that desperate out there for him.

**What did you think of my second chapter? Thanks for reading: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Haley's POV**

It Friday night, and I'm in Brookes bedroom getting ready for Tim Smiths party. I really hope he doesn't try anything tonight.

"Tigger, what can I wear? I have nothing at all to wear for the party" I say

Brooke jumps up and goes straight to her closet. She pulls out a mini skirt and a tank top and throws them at me.

"Here wear these" she smiles

"I can't wear this, it's well to revealing tigger" I frown

"Just wear it ok, please please please tutor girl" she pouts at me

"Fine, I'm just going into the bathroom to get changed" I growl

"Ok" she grins

I walk over to the bathroom and open the door. When I see Nathan there in nothing but a towel around his waist. I gulp I mean he's got a really good body how have I not noticed this before? I just stand there staring

"Like what you see" Nathan winks

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" I say blushing like crazy

"Whatever you say" he smirks and walks past me to go back to his room.

Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be staring at Nathan like that. I mean yeah he's hot and has a really good body and... Oh god I shouldn't even be thinking this. I close the bathroom door and start to get changed for the party. When I'm ready I walk back to Brooke's room

"Tutor girl you look Hot" she winks

"Thanks Brooke you look great as usual" I say

"Well a girl got to make an effort right" she winks

I start to laugh when I hear a car honk. That must be Cindy she's giving me, Nathan and Brooke a ride to Tim's house.

"That must be Cindy now, come on tutor girl" Brooke smirks and pulls me out of her room and down the stairs. Where I see Nathan again but this time he's fully clothed

"Did you prefer it when I was just in a towel" he whispers in my ear and I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. We go outside and get in Cindy's car.

"Hey Nathan you look Hot, As always" Cindy says to Nathan winking

"Can we just go" I say getting a bit angry. What's wrong with me?

"What's with you?" Cindy says to me

"Nothing I just want to get to the party" I say

"Ok fine let's go" she says and pulls out the driveway and starts driving us all to Tim's.

**Nathan's POV**

I look around the party, so who's the lucky lady tonight. Suddenly I see Haley dancing on the dance floor. It wouldn't hurt to go and dance with her right? just a friendly dance I think to myself and walk over to her.

"Haley, dance with me?" I ask

"Ok" she smiles and turns her back to me and I put my hands on her hips and we start moving to the beat of the music. Whoa she can dance. At first her body was so stiff and nerves; now she was relaxing and moving her ass just right into my crotch... Whoa whoa hang on a minute I shouldn't be thinking these things about a fifteen year old. Especially my sisters best friend. But she's just so hot, ok cut it out I don't like her it's just a friendly dance. If it's just a friendly dance why are you getting hard right now...? I can't believe I'm arguing with myself and I look down and see that I'm really hard.. It's properly just because a girl is pushing her ass against my crotch it happens to everyone it's not a big deal... whatever you say...shut up I can't believe I'm arguing with myself about this.

She then turns around and whispers in my ear

"I think your little friend is getting a bit too friendly"

What the hell, this is not like Haley at all. I then smell the alcohol on her; well maybe this is drunken Haley and I kind of liked it.

"Well if your there pushing your ass against my crotch it's going to get friendly isn't it" I wink back

"Yeah I guess it is" says as she puts her arms around my neck and starts grinding up against me...Oh god what is she doing to me?

**Haley's POV**

As I was dancing with Nathan I feel a load of confidence it's properly because of the alcohol... As I'm grinding up against him I see lust in his eyes and I smile... I don't know why I just love teasing him like this... I pull him closer if that's even possible...I then stop grinding up against him and whisper in his ear

"Thanks for the dance" and I walk away. Well I don't know where all that confidence came from but I liked it a lot. I then feel someone tucking on my arm and I see Nathan again

"Oh no, you do not just walk away like that" he says

"Why not" I smirk

He then walks closer to me and I walk back until my back hits the wall and he puts both his hands above my head and push's himself against me.

"Because you can't make me feel like this then walk away" he says huskily and then I feel his hard man parts pushed up against me...Oh god it feels good... I can feel myself getting turned on.

He smirks and pulls away "Game on Haley James" he says and walks away

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT... I think to myself... fine if he wants to play like that then fine but this is one game he will not win. I then walk to the kitchen where all the alcohol was when I see Tim Smith

"Hey babe you sure you don't want some Tim because Tim needs you" he says and winks

"Tim I'm sure I don't anything from you" I roll my eyes... God does that guy ever give up.

"Well Tim got your number off one of my homies, so I'll give you a call" he winks

"Whatever Tim" I say and walk away god Tim never gives up does he. I need to find someone for him but who. I then go back to the party.

**What do you think if any of you want me to add anyone into the story just write me a message and tell me ok thanks for reading: D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and for everything else guys!**

**Chapter 4**

**Haley's POV**

"_I want you right now" Nathan whispers. I feel shivers down my body as his hot breathe touches my neck._

"_Then take me" I whisper back and before I know it I'm being thrown onto the bed and he's kissing down my jaw and when he reaches my neck he starts sucking on it really hard. God this feels so good I moan and I feel him smirk against my neck then he starts to unbutton my shirt._

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

What the hell was that? I did not just have a dream about Nathan... I'm so screwed... I then jump up and get ready for school. Thirty minutes later I hear the front door.

"Coming" I yell and run down the stairs. I open to door and i see Brooke

"Hey tutor girl, let's get going" she says

"Ok tigger" I jump in her car and I see Nathan and my dream starts to come back to me...you have got to be kidding me... I groan.

"Haley" he smirks at me

"Nathan" I growl

Then we set off to school. When we get to the parking lot I see Cindy and Peyton. I smile and run up to them.

"Hey" I say

"Hey, come on let's get to homeroom" they smile and we walk off to homeroom while Cindy's blabbering on. I wasn't listening to a word she said then when she said his name it got me listening.

"So anyway like I was saying, I really want Nathan, I mean have you seen him he's so hot" she winks

"Ewwww, sister in the room" Brooke says

"Sorry Brooke. I can't help it if your brothers hot" she says

"Ewww, Whatever" Brooke replies

"Well Cindy, Nathans a junior I mean he's not going to look at a freshman right" I say

"Well you never know. I mean Nathans a player and I don't really care as long as I get something from him" she replies

"Yeah, well he's not going to look at a freshman" I sign in anger.

"We will see" she smirks. Then I here to the bell go for first period.

"Whatever" I reply then walk off.

**Nathan's POV**

"So I was like yes girl shake your thang in my face" Tim smirks

"Tim that did not happen to you" I say

"Yes it did, and it only cost twenty dollars" Tim winks

"Tim you do know that you paid a girl to strip for you that's a stripper Tim, nothing else" I say

"Whatever, anyway that Haley chick so wants me. She's just playing hard to get" Tim smirks

"Tim she does not want you ok, get over it" I say angrily

"Someone's jealous" Tim laughs

"I'm not jealous, all I'm saying is she doesn't want you and you keep bothering her. Come on dude leave it" I sigh

"Dude, have you seen how hot she is with her fine ass I mean I wouldn't mind..."

"Tim don't you dare finish that sentence" I say

"Come on Nathan, like you haven't noticed" Tim replies

"Fine Tim I'll admit she's hot but nothing else" I growl

"Anyway you seen that girl Cindy she's so hot dude"

"She's ok I guess" I reply

At that moment I hear someone laughing down the hall way and I notice who's laugh it is right away its Haley's. I look up and see her laughing about something Peyton has said and I smile.

"Dude are you even listening to me?" I hear Tim shout

"What were you saying?" I ask

"Well I was just mentioning hot chicks when you zoned out on me, who were you staring at anyway?" Tim asks

"No one it doesn't matter" I say and shut my locker.

"You coming to cheer tryouts? to see all those girls get hot and sweaty? Tim likes" he winks

"Yeah dude, let's go" I say.

**Haley's POV**

"Brooke come on, I really don't want to do this" I growl

"Haley please" she signs and I know not to fight with Brooke.

"Fine come on" I sigh and walk to the gym.

"Hey girls welcome to cheerleading auditions, partner up and show me what you got" the coach says

"This is so cool Haley" Brooke squeals

"Yeah come on let's get ready, we are up next" I say

"Next up can I please have Haley James and Brooke Scott" the coach says

She then puts dirty by Christine Aguilera on and Brooke and I start to do our dance. When I see Nathan in the crowd his eyes are locked on mine and I really start to move not breaking eye contact. At that moment I could see lust in his eyes and I knew mine looked the same to him it felt like I was dancing for him and no one else in the room and then the music stopped.

"Very good girls" the coach smiles

Me and Brooke go and sit back down on the bench and watch the other girls audition. Afterwards we were walking out of the gym when I felt someone pull me into a small classroom and I turn around and see Nathan.

"What's up?" I smile.

He doesn't say anything he just keeps walking closer to me and I move back until my back hits the door. He's that close, I could feel his hot breathe on my neck.

"Don't fight it Haley" he says and pushes his body right up to mine and I could feel his hard man parts. I think back to Friday night and the words he said to me "_game on Haley James"_ and I smirk knowing this is one thing he is not going to win.

"Just give in Nathan" I reply and start to kiss his jaw coming down to his neck and sucking hard and I could feel him getting harder as he groaned.

"You first Haley" he says and starts moving his body against mine and I moan. Then I can't help it anymore and I give in and pull his lips to mine.

**What did you think please review and tell me if you want me to add anything to the next chapter thanks?**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews anddianehermans wanted me to add more brucas into the story so I will: D

**Haley's POV**

As soon as my lips crash onto Nathans I start to kiss him with all the desire I felt. I smiled against his lips when I feel him kiss me back and it feels so right.

**Flashback**

_Eight year old versions of Brooke and Haley are playing on the swing sets in Haley's garden._

"_Haley will you promise me something?" Brooke asks_

"_Yes anything you're my best friend" I smile_

"_Well promise we will always be best friends no matter what and we will tell each over everything" she smiles_

"_I promise" I smile_

"_Best friends forever" she grins_

**End of flashback**

I push Nathan off me

"Nathan we can't be doing this. You're my best friends older brother" I say

"So what" he growls

"She trusts me more than anything in the world. Fooling around with her brother is not worth breaking that trust" I say opening the door and walking out of the classroom.

**Nathan's POV**

"Damn it" I growl and punch the nearest bookshelf before walking out of the classroom.

I see Haley speaking to Cindy near the lockers. Fine if she doesn't want me someone will. Then I walk up to Haley and Cindy.

"Hey Cindy" I smirk

"Hey Nathan" she smiles

"So I was wondering do you want to go out this Friday?" I say

"Yeah sure" she smiles

"Ok I better head off to class see you later" I say not even looking at Haley

"Bye Nathan" she grins.

**Brooke's POV**

I was walking into math and I see Lucas

"Hey Lucas" I smile

"Hey Brooke" he grins

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and see a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure I can't turn down a pretty girl like you" he smirks

"You're in for a wild night Lucas Roe" I wink at him

"Count on it Brooke Scott" he smiles.

After math I run up to Haley

"Tutor girl I have got a date with Lucas Roe tonight" I grin

"Good for you" she says and rolls her eyes

"What's up with you?" I say

"Nothing it doesn't matter lets go to lunch" she smiles

"Ok"

**Haley's POV**

What the hell is Nathans problem? I mean why did he have to ask Cindy out right in front of me. it's not like I care anyway right….yeah you do though jealous much…. Shut up! I walk to the lunch hall with Brooke and we sit at our usual table. When I feel a note hit the back of my head again.

_So Haley u sure you don't want some Tim ;) we could go out Friday?_

Why doesn't he just leave me alone. I was about to reply and turn him down yet again when I had a plan. I grin and pull out a piece of paper

_Sure Tim I would love to go out Friday pick me up at 7 ok :-)_

I roll the piece of paper up and throw it to Tim and I see a smile on his face after he read it and he nods at me. This is going to be fun.

**Nathan's POV**

I was sitting at lunch when I see Tim start grinning

"What's with you Tim? why are you all happy all of a sudden" I say

"Well I got a date with Haley tonight, guess she couldn't resist the Tim charm" he smirks

"What, since when?" I ask and I feel my stomach do a flip flop and not the good kind.

"Since twenty seconds ago. I sent her a note and she wrote back to pick her up at seven on Friday" he winks

"Whatever Tim" I growl and go back to eating my food.

When the end of the day comes I stand at the car waiting for Haley and Brooke. When I only see Haley coming up to me again

"Hey Brookes got a ride with Lucas again" she smiles

"Ok just get in the car" I growl

We both get in the car

"What's up with you?" she asks

"Nothing, heard about your date with Tim, nice Haley you couldn't get anyone else to go out with you so you turn to Tim" I smirk

"Shut up" she says and I feel hurt come over her face and I instantly regret what I said to her.

"Look hales I didn't..." I start

"It doesn't matter Nathan you do and say what you want. But we both know you're going to get action on Friday like the man whore you are" she says in anger

"At least I get action and I'm not some prude like you" I say back

"Whatever Nathan"

"Now get your ugly ass out of my care your home" I snarl

"Gladly" she frowns and I can see tears forming in her eyes and I feel a tight pull on my heart.

I reach out for her

"Haley I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" I say

"Sorry isn't enough Nathan, just leave me alone" she mumbles and gets out the car and goes into her house.

Why am I such an asshole I didn't mean any of it I was just angry…jealous more like… oh shut up.

Hope you like this chapter anyway next chapter will be

Nathan & Cindy's Date

Tim & Haley's Date

Jealousy!

Thanks for everything please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews :)

**Haley's POV**

Tonight is my date with Tim...Ewwwww...Shut up he's not that bad...Whatever you say, you just want to make Nathan jealous admit it... I will not admit anything...Admit it...No...Admit it... Fine ok I am...I knew it...Ok I need to stop arguing with myself now it's really freaking me out.

I finish doing my hair when I hear a knock at the front door. That must be Tim, I roll my eyes and go down the stairs and open the door.

"Hey Tim" I say

"Hey babe you look hot"

"Thanks Tim can we just go?"

"Yeah sure" he says and we walk off to his car and get in. he starts the car and our journey begins. He pulls up to some really nice restaurant.

"Aww Tim this is so nice" I smile

"Well anything for Tim's girl" he winks

Ok eww this is not going well. We go and take a seat in a corner booth and order.

Things are actually going really well until I see Nathan and Cindy walk in. What the hell are they doing here?

**Nathan's POV**

I took Cindy to a nice restaurant where I like to go to a lot when I see Haley and Tim. I roll my eyes this is not good.

"So Nathan thanks for asking me out tonight" Cindy smiles

"No problem Cindy" I smile back and I glance over to Haley and Tim who are laughing at something Tim said and i start to feel really annoyed. Haley glances in my direction and glares at me.

"I'll be right back Cindy" I say and get up and walk to the restrooms.

After I've finished I walk out and see Haley at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarls

"I took my date to a nice place, how was I supposed to know you was going to be here?"

"Whatever you wouldn't want to be in the same room with someone ugly like me right" she says

"Haley come on I didn't mean that I was just mad"

"Mad about what" she asks

"Everything that happened that day"

"Whatever Nathan just leave me alone" she says and starts to walk away.

"I can't do that" I say and pull her by her arm so she's facing me again

"Why the hell not" she says

I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed her with all the passion I felt and I felt like jumping for joy when I felt her kiss me back. We were both just so into the kiss we didn't hear footsteps walking up behind us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Cindy shouts. We break apart immediately and look at her with guilt.

"I'm sorry Cindy" I say

"What do you mean you're sorry, why the hell are you kissing an ugly ass girl like her when you are supposed to be on a date with me" she snarls

I see Haley stiffen and I see hurt in her eyes and it made me angry.

"Cindy what the hell are you talking about Haley's beautiful"

"She's also a backstabbing bitch" Cindy growls

"The only bitch I see here Cindy is you" I say

"Whatever Nathan call me when you get tired of the prude" she says and walks out

I turn back to Haley and I see a little smile on her face.

"You think I'm beautiful" she smiles

"Yes I do" I smile and kiss her lips. When I hear Tim oh not again

"Dude, get your own girl" Tim says

"Tim she's not your girl" I say

"Whatever dude" Tim rolls his eyes

"Tim what did I tell you about rolling your eyes to me" I growl

"Sorry Nate-dog" Tim smiles

"Just say Nathan Tim" I hear Haley say and I start to laugh

"Anyway what's going on here" Tim asks

"Well I really like Haley" I say

"Really" Haley asks me looking into my eyes

"Really I think your beautiful, smart, caring, funny and you don't take my shit I really appreciate that" I smile

"Awww Nathan that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me before" she smiles

"So let me get this straight the N man likes Haley and Tim doesn't get any" Tim says

"Yes Tim that's how it goes" i say

"Ok well I just saw Cindy leave, so is it ok if I try and get her?" Tim winks

"Yes Tim you can have her" I smile

"Thanks you're the man Nate" Tim winks and runs off.

I turn back to Haley

"I really like you Haley" I smile down at her

"I really like you to but what about Brooke?" she asks

"We will sort something out don't worry, all you have to think about right now is me and you"

"You're such a charmer Nathan" Haley smiles

"I know" I say and wink down at her

"Don't let it get to your head that ego is big enough as it is" she says

I start laughing. I kiss her again and we got so lost in the kiss we didn't hear the door slam open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

We turn around and see Brooke and Lucas with a shocked look on their face.

I hope you liked this chapter please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the finale chapter, thank you everyone for all your amazing reviews**

**Haley's POV**

I was passionately kissing Nathan when I hear

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

I turn around and see a very shocked Lucas and Brooke

"Tutor girl why didn't you tell me?" Brooke smiles

"Wait your not mad?" I ask

"Of course not you're my best friend, why would I be mad" she smiles

I hug Brooke and smile at Nathan

"Now that I have Brookes permission there's something I need you to hear"

"Yeah anything" he smiles

"I like you a lot and I was trying to distance myself from you because of Brooke"

"You don't have to worry about that" Brooke winks

"Thank you Brooke" I grin and hug her

"So Haley, I don't ask this a lot of people I really like you, your everything I want will you be my girlfriend?" he blushes

"Yes Nathan I will" I grin and leap into his arms and give him a sweet kiss on the lips

"Anyway tutor girl I have something to tell you, me and Lucas are together, we went on a date a few days ago and one thing led to another and he asked me out" she grins

"That's great tigger" I grin.

**Nathan's POV**

"You ready for this?" I ask Haley as we get out the car for school on Monday

"Yes" she smiles and I grab her hand and pull her to my side.

I open the door to the front of the school and we walk down the hallway all eyes are on us and I could feel Haley getting nerves. I pull her closer to me and I spin her around so she's facing me and give her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. I feel her smile against my lips. I couldn't help but grin back.

As I walk her to homeroom I see Tim and Cindy at Tim's locker kissing

"Looks like they move on fast" I laugh

"Yes they do" Haley giggles

"I'll see you at lunch ok"

"Ok" she smiles and I give her one last kiss before I walk to my homeroom.

**Haley's POV**

Today has been amazing the news about me and Nathan got around fast and everybody seems happy for us. I walk to the lunch hall and I see Nathan I go up and sit next to him.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" he smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips

We talk about how our day is going and everything feels perfect.

**Brooke's POV**

"Lucas you want to come over later to watch a movie with me?" I ask

"Yeah I'd love to pretty girl" he smiles

"What would I do without you" I ask

He laughs and puts his hand on my cheek and I feel myself been drawn in. I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You're beautiful" he says and I smile and kiss him again

"So I was thinking that tonight we could watch "A walk to remember?" I ask

"Do we have to" he moans

"Please broody" I pout at him

"Fine" he moans

"Thank you" I grin

"You're going to be the death of me Brooke Scott" he smiles.

**Nathan's POV**

Haley and I are in my house trying to pick a movie to watch

"Nathan please can we watch the Notebook?" she asks

"Haley no I've said this five times. I don't like chick flicks" I moan

"Nathan please" she pouts at me

"Fine only because that pout you do is to cute to say no to" I smile

"You will love the Notebook, don't worry" she smiles.

**Haley's POV**

As soon as I got home I rang Brooke's cell phone.

"Hey tutor girl what's up" she asks

"I totally Note booked your brother" I laugh

"Well someone had to some day. I got Lucas to watch a walk to remember with me he was even crying at the end" she laughs

"No way, really what was his excuse for that" I ask

"He said he had something in his eye" she laughs

"Boys" I laugh

"Will they ever learn" she laughs back.

2 months later

**Haley's POV**

I knock on Nathans door

"Hey you ready for our date boyfriend?" I grin

"Ready as always babe, there's something I need to tell you first" he says

"Ok" I say then we walk up to Nathans room and I sit on his bed

"What's up" I ask

"Well there's something I need to tell you and that is that I'm in love with you Haley James, your smile, your beauty, everything about you pulls me in and I can't hold it in anymore" he smiles

"I love you too Nathan" I smile and kiss him passionately and that night was the first time we ever made love to each over and I will never forget how gentle and loving he was to me always and forever.

The End

**Hope you liked my first story thank you for everything**


End file.
